Moonlight
by Xiaki
Summary: Bella has gone to Jacksonville to see Renee and Phil for one month. As for Edward he was left alone, hunting, until Carlisle tells him that someone from his past is still alive. But who? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the Characters, only mine.

I'm new here, so please be nice to me, I've been on other fanfiction sites, but this is my first Twilight Fanfic, hope you enjoy & Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I've been in Jacksonvile for quite a while. Edward persuade me to visit my mother while he was going out hunting. I mean, I really wanted to spend my summer with him, but he knew that I wanted to see my mother and Phil. I really missed them. My mother and I were shopping around malls, while Phil was at practice. We got home with loads of clothes for me to take home. I'm probably giving most of them to Alice and Rosalie. Alice would be grateful of course, but I havea hunch that she already knows what I'm going to do with them. I really miss Edward, I had so many tempts to call him, but I know he would be busy hunting and he probably wouldn't have taken his phone either.

"Bella dear!" I heard Renee calling me.

EPOV

I miss my Bella so much. I can't believe she is going to be gone for a month, and its only been a week. I walked around my house, faster than I usually do, I feel like breaking something at this very moment.

"Oh Edward stop worrying, Bella is going to be fine. Plus she got me some cute outfits!" Alice smiled.

"I'm not worried." I said.

"Sure." She said as she walked upstairs towards the kitchen.

As usual, Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror, Emmett was watching pro-wrestling, while Alice was getting Jasper to try one of her new hair products, poor Jasper, I can hear his thoughts how much he wanted to kill Alice at the very moment.

Rosalie: _'I'm the most beautiful woman on this planet, of course, because I have a nice body too. Maybe I should change my top, it makes me look fat. HEY! Edward stop reading my mind!'_

Rosalie is boring, as always.

Emmett: _'Oh come on! Punch him! Get some more points! I can't let Jasper win the bet again!'_

As usual Emmett with is fists in the air.

Jasper: _'Great, here goes Alice again. I wish I was downstairs with Emmett watching the game, Alice! OW!'_

I could hear Japser screaming from the bathroom.

Alice: _'Edward, are you so bored, you have to read everyones minds. Bella is fine, why don't you see what Carlisle is doing. I had this vision about something, I think you should talk to him, he's going to call you up soon anyways.'_

Before I could even talk to Alice about the 'something' she had mentioned, lord and behold Carlisle did call me.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled from his study.

I walked in toward his study, seeing him with tons of papers on something. I could see Carlisle eyes that this was very important.

Carlise: '_I wonder if I should tell him.'_

"Tell me what?" I asked.

He looked up at me with a smile, as he gestured me to sit down. I sat down near him as he took some papers off his desk, turning toward me.

"Edward." He began.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

BPOV

"Hey there Bella." Phil walked in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Phil was covered in dirt, almost all over his legs and arms. Renee walked in almost shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A few of us, fell into a mud and started a mud fight, no biggie."

"Well, its Bella's last week with us." Renee said.

"Mom!" I whined.

"I know, your a big girl I know." Renee smiled.

I wonder how Edward is doing at this very moment.

EPOV

"WHAT!" I almost yelled.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle said.

"She's dead! She' s dead! She can't be alive!" I yelled.

No! She can't be alive! She died!!! I SAW HER DIE!!

"Edward!" I heard Alice call me. She walked near us, I could feel Jasper calming down the room. I looked at Jasper as he just stood there.

"No! I don't believe it! I saw her die Carlisle! You were there with me!" I yelled.

Before anyone could say anything, Carlisle phone rang as he picked it up. He nodded and said yes quite a lot. He then hanged up at looked at all of us.

"I need to go to the hosptial, its an emergency, Edward we will talk about it later." Carlisle said as he took his coat and walked out of the room.

"Edward." I heard Alice.

"Alice, she can't be alive. I saw her...I saw her."

"Edward, I know I don't know much about her, but from the vision I saw, she is. She misses you dearly." Alice said.

She can't be alive. I saw her die from the same sickness I had. She's dead.

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I was in my room, laying down on the couch. I couldn't believe it. After what had happened yesterday about Carlisle telling me about her being alive. I stood up from the couch, heading toward my closet. I opened it up, going through my drawers, looking for, oh there it is. I took out something that was the most precious thing I had, before I met Bella. It was a locket. I smiled, as I closed my closet, heading back towards my couch, sitting down. I looked at it, it wasn't shiny as it used to be. It was a bit dusty and ruined. I walked toward the bathroom, cleaning it up a bit, dusting it and washing away the rust.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she came in.

"Something." I said.

"Its a locket, I already know whats in it." Alice said.

Great. Her and her visions. I ignored her, and walked out of the bathroom, wiping the water off of it. Alice followed me as she sat down on my couch.

"Its beautiful though." Alice complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" she asked.

"Later Alice, I need to be alone for a bit." I said.

She nodded as she walked out of the room, closing the door. I walked towards my desk, putting the light on. I can't belive I forgot about her. After all these years, I was so depressed about her death, and know Carlisle says she is alive.

BPOV

I thought about giving a call to the Cullens, I picked up the telephone, dialing their house phone. The first voice I heard the sound of golden wind chimes.

"Hello? Bella! OMG! How is Jacksonville is it good! Are you having a great time!"

Alice couldn't stop talking, so I gave up and let her talk.

"Bella you there?"

"Yeah I am." I replied.

"Whats wrong, you sound a bit down." Alice said.

"I just miss you guys thats all, Is Edward there?" I asked.

"Yeah he is, he's in his room, he hasn't come out since yesterday night. I can call him for you, hold on."

I could hear Alice's steps going upstairs, I heard her knock and yell too.

'EDWARD! ITS BELLA!'

Before I could yell at Alice, his musical voice came in.

"Bella?" he said.

"Hey Edward." I replied.

I knew he was smiling, my favorite crooked smile.

"How's it over there?" he asked.

"Sunny, I miss the rain though." I said laughing.

"Well, at least you can get some tan or what not." Edward laughed.

"How have you been, how was your hunt." I said the word hunt softly since Phil was in the kitchen.

"It was good, I'm picking you up at the airport so you don't have to worry, I told Charlie, he said that it would be fine, since he's doing another investigation." Edward said. He sounded very excited.

"Oh thats good, Is Alice coming as well?"

'YES I AM BELLA!'

"I guess that answers your question." Edward said.

"I heard you were in your room since last night, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Bella, its just I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Oh okay then, well I have to go, Phil is finished making dinner, I'll talk to you tonight."

"No, you should get some sleep, Alice said you went to the beach and all, so get some rest." Edward insisted.

"But-"

"No buts, You need your rest. I'll see you when you get back." Edward voice seemed to tremble.

"Alright, good night." I said.

"Good night."

With that, the other line went off. I latched the phone on the hook as I walked into the kitchen for dinner.

EPOV

After hanging up with Bella, I turned toward the locket on my desk. I walked toward it, opening it up to see a picture of her and I in front of a house. Our hourse.

"Emily."

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

Carlisle was gone to the hosptial, while my family and I were at home. I walked around the room, I was so nervous. Bella is to be home the day after tomorrow. I don't know why I'm acting so this way, maybe because that Emily is coming to our house tomorrow. I was running around trying to clean up after Emmett, he makes most of the mess in this house.

"Calm down Edward, she's not going to care about the house being messy she's only coming to see you." Alice said.

"Alice, I know, its just, I don't know Emily anymore, she was everything to me." I said as I sat down on the couch.

Alice smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Edward, just act like yourself, the person she knows. I know that Edward Masen is somewhere down in here." She pointed to my chest, which ment my heart.

"I don't have a heart remember, and it doesn't work." I said.

It was already the day of Emily's arrival. I'm so nervous, why should I be nervous! OMG! I need to calm down. I felt myself go calm all of a sudden, then I turned toward Jasper.

"Thanks." I said.

He just nodded with a smile. Jasper doesn't talk much, but he's a good brother. I heard the doorbell ring, as Alice motioned me to answer it. I walked toward the door, and opened it.

A girl with bronze hair, golden eyes was staring right at me. She smiled as if only tears could come out of her eyes.

"Edward." She said. Her voice was the same, the same high pitched voice.

"Emily." I said.

She hugged me tightly as I hugged her back.

BPOV

Tomorrow I was to see Edward, I couldn't wait! I'm finally going to spend sometime with him!

EPOV

She was finally here, the cute adorable Emily. She looked a little different after I saw her in the last 100 years. She was sitting on the couch as Esme came up to her.

"Its a pleasure in meeting you Emily." She said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, I'm really glad Edward has a wonderful family." She smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking." Rosalie said.

"How do you know Edward?" Rosalie said looking at me and then her.

I smiled as I walked toward Emily. I sat next to her as she smiled toward me.

BPOV

The flight took so long, I was finally back at Forks, Washington. I walked out with my luggage as I saw Edward with Alice. I smiled, as I also saw another girl standing next to Edward, in between both him and Alice. Edward came up to me, kissing my forehead.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeah, who's that?" I asked.

"Bella! This is Emily, she's our new family member!" Alice smiled.

"Hello." She said, she looked beautiful. She had bronze hair, and golden eyes, she must be like Edward, hunting animals, but when I looked between, Edward and Emily, they look so much alike.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Its nice to meet you." I said.

She smiled as she motioned me into the car. I was sitting in front with Edward, as Alice and Emily were in the back. They were talking about going shopping this weekend. Edward wrapped his hands intwined with mine as I looked up at him.

"Bella, your going to be staying with us, Charlie said that he had to something overnight." Alice said.

"Oh alright."

We got towards the Cullens house, Alice and Emily danced into the house as Edward helped me with my luggage. As I walked in, Jasper smiled toward me as Emmett came giving me a bear hug.

"My little sister is back!" Emmett smiled.

"Emmett I can't breathe!" I yelled.

"Don't kill her Emmett!" Edward yelled.

I felt Alice pull me upstairs to her room, where Emily was sitting down. She looked up as Alice closed the door.

"Whats going on Alice?" I asked.

"I want to see my new cute outfits!" Alice smiled.

I laughed, I guess she already knew. I gave her the fifty outifits that my mom bought. Alice pranced around trying them on. I turned toward Emily as she looked up at me with a smile.

"Bella right." Emily said. Her voice was so velvet and soft.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

Edward knocked on the door, sitting next to Emily. Wow! Was it me, or did they look so much alike.

"Carlisle registered you at Forsk High, you get to be in the same grade as Bella, Alice, Jasper and I, Juniors." Edward said.

"Oh okay, I haven't been to school in a while, this should be fun."

Edward noticed me staring at the both of them, he smiled as he came toward me. He bent down as held my hand in his, his hands were cold, but I didn't care.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked.

"Yeah, Edward."

"What is it love?"

"You and Emily look so much alike." I said.

Edward smiled again, as he stood up, he grabbed Emily, facing us to each other.

"Bella, I would like to officially introduce you to Emily. Emily, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." Edward smiled.

"Again, pleasure to meet you." Emily smiled.

"Bella, this is Emily Cullen my sister." Edward smiled.

"Its very nice to meet you, again." I laughed, she laughed along with me. But Edward stood quiet.

"Whats wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, this may feel shocking to you, but I kinda hid something from you, I totally forgot about it myself." Edward said.

Emily looked at Edward.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Emily, is not like Alice and Rosalie, they are my sisters, but Emily is more of a sister to me." Edward said.

"Edward, I don't know what your saying." Bella said.

"I'm Edwards sister." Emily said.

"I'm Edward Biological sister, my real name is Emily Alison Masen."

What! Edward, Edward had a sister!

Review Please!

Note: I know Edward doesn't really have a sister, but Emily is owned by me, so if you guys think its weird just tell me, this story came into my head while I was thinking about the movie and all, idk, it just popped into my head. thanks for the reviews! Please keep reading!


End file.
